Pain, Love & Disaster
by lazorlove22
Summary: Well this is like a form of shadow kissed but different. Rose is torn apart when Dimitri choses someone else. but what happens next? will rose be with Didmitri again or chose someone else? bad summery but please read.
1. Chapter 1

Pain, Love & Party

I can't help but imagine what it would be like in his arms but I don't have to imagine because I've been there. Strong biceps, that leads to a beautiful chest full of gorgeous muscles. I've been with him before like that and I know because of Lissa, my best friend. They have been going out for 5 months. Dimitri and Lissa are impossible to separate. But we can't erase the past and I w ill never want to. We had a one night thing at a party but nothing happened but before it something did. Thinking about it makes me go back into the past every time. We were at the royal court checking it out for when Lissa goes to college but the queen was gone; so Adrian was going to through a party!

I sprinted to Lissa's room and knocked over 10 times before she came to the door. I peeked in and saw Christian whipping his face.

"Ugh." I sighed to myself. They were in the middle of one of their make-out sessions again. "So what was the lovely couple up to today?" I asked.

"We were just watching a movie." Christian said glaring at me for cutting off the make-out party. I snickered and replied "Well what movie and what was it about?"

"Get your nose out of our business." Christian growled.

"Calm down you guys" chimed Lissa. "And what was so important that you needed to knock on my door 20 times." She said. She wasn't mad, I could feel that through the bond but she wasn't happy, she was just irritated.

"Well, I just came to say that there is going to be a wicked party tonight but I think that you'll be a little busy re watching the movie or trying to re watch it."I laughed and Lissa's face got red. Christian got up from the bed and came over to me to make some stupid comment.

"Christian, chill" Lissa said. After she calmed hi down I felt shock wash over her. "Who is throwing the party?"

"Who can do anything around here and not get in trouble?" I asked trying to make my point.

"Adrian" Christian said throwing a smile on his face. "What time?" he questioned.

"Um…10."I said not sure if it was right but I knew it wasn't before that. I left to let them re watch their movie again and went to go to see Dimitri; my lover and the one I can't have. I don't usually come and see him but I feel like I have to. I haven't seen him since my last training and that wasn't even training; it was right after Mason died and I put on a fake smile that he saw right through when I came for training last time. I knocked on the door and walked in; he was reading one of his old western novels again in a swivel chair.

"Hey comrade!" I said with too much excitement. "When are we going to start training again? Cause I know I have _a lot _more to learn." I said sarcastically. Dimitri got up, chuckled and shut his book. We don't practice that much since we are at the Royal Court but I still haven't graduated and I like training with Dimitri.

"Yes we do and is that the only reason that you came here?" he asked. He had that look in his eye that only I can get out. It was the one of love and respect but it never stays for long but I felt like this one was different. His eyes went right to mine and I could feel him looking into my soul at least that's what I thought.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered stepping closer to me. A chill went down mine spine because he never is the one to make a move. But I didn't stop him, why would I? So I stepped closer to him, I was close enough to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Do you want the truth or something from the back of my head?"I laughed took another step forward and we were barley touching.

"Well I would like to hear what's in the back of your head and the truth." He whispered looking down at me and putting his hand under my chin to lift my head up.

"Well, both isn't an option." I whispered back.

"How about truth then. What is the truth in my Roza's mind?" I was surprised but I couldn't think right know. I could only see his li ps, perfect and flawless. His hand fell down to grab mine and I looked up and smiled. "I was thinking about why you aren't kissing me right now?" I whispered with a smile glued to my face. I put my hands on his chest and said "Okay, I lied, I'm thinking about how sexy, gorgeous, and beautiful you look right now. And how much _I _want to kiss you right now._"_

"Now that was the exact response that I was looking for." He said putting his hand on my check and bring his lips to gently tough mine. He wrapped his arms around me and I melted into him. I loved him. This is the first time I could admit it to myself but this is the first time Dimitri kissed me without a charm or me coaxing him. Well, actually I did a little of the second one but who cares, I love him. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He was kissing my neck and whispered "Do you know how much I've wanted you?" I shook my head and right at that moment, I felt Lissa. Before I knew it, I was in her body and she was on the floor crying whispering to herself "I can't, I can't, Rose would get mad." She curled into a ball and sobbed the knife in her hand. I was out of her and starring into Dimitri's eyes full of worry and pain. "What's wrong?"

I got up and sprinted to the door but before I could get to the handle his hands were on the door. "Let me out, I need to get to Lissa." I practically screamed. I spun around and was starring right into his eyes and knew he had to let me go but he didn't. He wanted me for himself but knew it wasn't right and I knew it too. So I had to go. "Look Dimitri, she needs me, she's hurt and I can't let her be by herself."I cried and I saw that he understood, so I ran out and sprinted to Lissa's room. I got to her dorm and burst through the door, practically taking it off its hinges. I ran to the bathroom and saw Lissa sitting up and she thought I was Christian. That's when I realized that he broke up with her and all she knows is that he was tired of her always wanting to be with me. I fell to my knees and Lissa started bawling and I didn't know what to do. Christian broke up with Lissa because of me and I will break his face for her. A few minutes later she said "Isn't the party starting?" and started sobbing again.

"Why are you thinking about that right now?" I asked

"Because you will regret not going later, so go. I'll be fine. I'm tired anyway." She said calming down.

"Alright, I'll go but you have to promise to go to bed and…please don't cut." I whispered worried. But I knew if I didn't do what she wanted she would get mad about how I don't treat myself right and how I worry about her too much. I would lose anyway, so I'll leave.

"Fine, now go, you have a party to rock." She said pulling a fake smile on. I got up and left. I closed the door gently and went to get party clothes on.

I decided on a red tank top with lace straps and bottom. And a pair of jeans with holes along the legs. I felt sexy so I headed to Adrian's room, where the party was. I opened the door and the party was hot. Everyone was dancing and drunk and happy. I went over to the bottles of beer they had and grabbed one. It tasted funny but in a good way, like a first-class refreshment. I walked around looking for Adrian but ran into someone totally different. My favorite big brown eyes.

Dimitri.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised but excited.

"I came here to find you. Knowing that there was a party and you would be there but I thought that you would be the one on the table dancing." He chuckled. I had to agree with him that was on my list of things to do at this party. "But I was wondering how Lissa was."

"Oh." I knew this would be about something professional. "She's fine, but Christian broke up with her."

"Oh, I'm sorry but she is strong… Rose, I want to talk." I sighed and walked to a corner. I sat down and realized that my beer was gone.

"Uh. I'll be right back, I'm out." I said shaking my empty can. I looked back at Dimitri and saw he was sitting down waiting for me. I grabbed two cans of beer and saw Adrian spinning around probably trying to find me. I crouched down and went back to my corner.

"What are two beers for?"

"For when I run out of the first one. So, Dimitri, what do you want, cause I know you don't want a drink or want to party." I said trying to be mad but I just can't. Not at him.

"Rose, come here." He said loud enough for only me to hear. He patted his hand on the ground next to me motioning for me to sit by him. I crawled on my knees next him leaving my full beer on the ground. "What Dimitri, What do you want?"

"Rose, I want you to know that what we did was wrong." I tried to speak but he cut me off. "But I don't regret one second of it. Because Roza, I like you as more then my student, friend or well I don't know." He laughed and I smiled but it was nice to know I was better then everyone at this school. He grabbed my hand and I put my head on his shoulder.

"I lied again. The truth is that I love you and I just want you to know that and to know that I'm yours, always." I said expressing myself.

"And same here Roza, same here." I laughed and sat there for…I don't know how long but I loved it. But people started clearing and Dimitri Got up. "I have to go. I have guard duty tomorrow."

"Alright, good bye." I whispered I watched him walk out of the door. I soon followed and went to my room. I was so tired but too thrilled to sleep. I sat in bed and pulled the covers up to my face and eventually fell asleep with dreams of Dimitri all night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up feeling two people happy at once and Lissa was one of them. I don't why she was happy but she was keeping it a secret form me. I hate it when she does this to me.

So I jumped in the shower, got dressed In pants and my favorite black and white striped t-shirt that really commented my boobs. I didn't bother to do anything with my hair and walked out of my door to go see why Lissa was so happy. I finally got to Her room and just walked in. She was waiting on her bed knowing I'd come in soon

"So what's up with Ms. Happy!" I said "Cause you were real messed up last night." then she burst. Feelings poured into me, happy, sad, worried, excitement, and just missing Christian. But there was someone else, someone that's not Christian.

Dimitri.

Dimitri? What? No, that's not right, he's mine, and he said so last night. Then I saw what happened. He came over to see how she was and they got caught up in their feelings and she ended up asking him to be her guardian and boyfriend. I couldn't believe that he agreed, he lied to me. I couldn't speak but it's not like she knew about us. She only knew I liked him but who doesn't like him?

"Rose? Are you alright? You look like you're going to puke." And I sure felt like it too. I just lost the love of my life to my best friend. "You know, if you don't want us to be together, just say it. Cause I know he's your mentor and you use to like him." she said. I had to suck it up. I know we couldn't be together anyway because we were both supposed to be Lissa's guardian.

"It's fine Lissa. I'm so happy for you!" I tried to sound happy and I thought I was doing well till she said. "What's wrong? Cause if you really aren't not cool with this, I'll break it off." she said crossing her arms.

"No, it's fine I just haven't felt good today. My stomach hurts."I covered. "But I seriously am happy for you." I said pulling her into a hug and letting only one tear fall. I felt terrible, I can't lie to her but I can't tell her I love her boyfriend. I got up and crossed my arms because I was getting dizzy.

"Liss, I gotta go. I'll see you later." I whispered and hurried away before my feelings could really show. I ran down many halls and finally got to my room. I flew through the door and landed on the bed. I crawled under the covers and cried. I cried all day.

I shook my head. No more time for memory lane. That was five months ago and it was the past.

We graduated four months ago and I was assigned to Lissa…and so was Dimitri. It was hard to deal with it; with all the lovey dovey, holding hands and making out. It wasn't just hard for me either, though. Christian was having a hard time dealing with Lissa and Dimitri but even though Christian and I never got along well, we get each other better now. We both wanted what we couldn't have but I was confused with that at first when Christian told me he missed her. He never wanted to admit that he made a huge mistake in letting her go and my mistake was not holding on tight enough to what I wanted. But I had to deal with it because me and Dimitri can never be together because of one person; Lissa. I wasn't mad at her but nothing seemed right anymore.

"Rose?"

"Rose?" I heard again.

"Uh, yeah, what's up?" I said. Lissa looked at me wryly and Dimitri let that look of love and concern come back for one second but then it disappeared. He came up behind Lissa and grabbed her hand.

"You had that look on your face again. You looked like you were in a horror film or like…your true love just left you." Lissa whispered. That's when I let it slip. I let my emotions show; all my love for Dimitri I bottled up, regret and lies. I knew it right then when Lissa took her hand from Dimitri's. She pulled it to her chest. "Why didn't you tell me?" I didn't say anything but I knew my face showed everything. I looked up at Dimitri and I don't know what look was on his face. I have never seen it before. It was full of love, concern and regret. "Why didn't you tell me you loved him?" She turned around and looked right into Dimitri's eyes. "What do you see when you look at me." She was crying now. "What do you see when you look at me?" She screamed at him. I stepped in. and pushed them apart.

"Sop it. Stop it right now." I yelled. I turned to Lissa. "Lissa." I whispered. I grabbed her hand. "There is nothing between me and Dimitri. He was my old mentor and I had a small crush on him." I knew lying to her was bad bit she loved him and I can't break her happiness. "Lissa, do you remember when Christian broke up with you and I went to that party?" she nodded her head and I felt sadness and misery come flying at me from Lissa. "Well Dimitri came to the party to tell me that he knew that I liked him and I had to stop because I was his student." I hid all my emotions trying to make things better fast.

"Well, that makes sense but don't ever lie to me again." she pulled me into a hug and I looked at Dimitri. He had regret on his face. Regret that we had to lie to Lissa. But he was also happy that things were better. I let her go.

"Liss, can I have rest of the day off?" I asked needing a little space from the lovers.

"Yeah, sure, anytime! But I need you tomorrow because the queen is having a small ball tomorrow for the royals." She paused for a second. "And rose, I want you in a dress tomorrow!" she smiled.

"Ugh. Fine, thanks Liss! See you tomorrow. Bye Dimitri." I said over my shoulder and headed to Christian's room. After the break up I didn't expect him to come here for college but he did. I knocked on the door a few times trying to be polite. He swung open the door and looked like he just got the shit beat out of him. Or he just woke up. But the first one would have been funnier. He looked shocked to see me but I take people by surprise a lot.

"Why are you here?" he asked bothered and amused.

"Why are you in a t-shift and sweats?" I laughed. "It's not bed time yet. Its 1:30 and I'm tired of the love birds. And I just came here but I really don't know why." I just felt like he understood how I felt about not having what we want.

"Oh. Them again. I have had enough of them. Where ever I go, they are always there and doing something to irritate me." He sighed.

"What are they doing?" I asked a little curious.

"Well…they hold hands, suck each other's faces and use stupid nicknames." I laughed at this.

"Nicknames? What kind of nicknames? I need to hear these." I laughed.

"Not helping, Rose." Christian sighed. "I still love her but she doesn't care she has tall, strong and handsome instead." Christian looked even worse talking about Lissa. I didn't think that was possible. I was still curious about those nicknames though. I would love to make fun of them.

"Alright Christian. No need to get all sappy with your feelings." I laughed and he glared at me.

"You were the one who came to me. So shut up. But you don't know how it feels to lose someone that you really care about" more emotions came out from me. I did know what it was like to lose someone that you loved and it sucked. It was like half of me was torn away and broken. But I was dealing and Christian was getting worse each day. I think he saw my mood change because his mood lightened up. "Why so glum all of a sudden." He joked. And that's when he got it. Like a rubber band snapping him on the arm.

"Dimitri?

"Dimitri Belikov? You and him?" he was shocked. I couldn't say anything because all my memories started to come back after I did so well to shove them away. "When did this happen?" he said more thoughtful this time.

"Well, when I first saw him I liked him. Then our trainings started and things started to heat up. When Lissa was taken by Victor." I paused. I hated him; his named made me angry every time I thought of him. "He had put a love charm on the necklace and that's why it took me and Dimitri so long to get to her…and after mason died." I paused again because Mason's named hurt to say because he was my best friend. Christian saw my struggle. Sometimes I felt like Christian got me. He grabbed my hand and led me to his bed. We sat next to each other and he didn't let go of my hand. It felt nice. "Well, that's when he said he loved me. But look at where we are now, he's with Lissa and I'm with you." I'm happy he got my joke, cause I could never be with him but I liked his company. He raised an eyebrow and laughed.

I didn't realize how long we talked but I looked at the clock and it was 2:30.

"I better go." I said getting up but he stopped me, he grabbed my hand pulled me back to the bed.

"Don't leave." he whispered. I looked into his deep blue eyes and couldn't resist.

"Okay." I whispered. I crawled next to him. "Let's watch a movie!" he laughed and got up to his big wall full of movies. He picked a random movie.

"How about underworld?" he laughed.

"Yeah, sure." I laughed to myself. "They have no idea what this world is like." I whispered to myself. Christian put the movie into the DVD player and came back to the bed with me. I didn't know if he minded if I we got close but when I'm with him, I forget about Dimitri. He took a look at me and smiled a million dollar smile that was full of love but I don't think it was for me. I didn't care, I need the attention. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. We watched the movie but after a while I fell asleep. That was the first night in 5 months that I had a good dream that I didn't wake up crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Any ideas? Should I fix something or make it long or what? Well please keep reading.**

I woke with Christian's arm around me and him mumbling in my ear. But he was still asleep. I was ready to throw his arm off of me and hit him but he moved. That's when I heard him.

"Lissa. Lissa come back!" He mumbled. "I didn't mean a word I said. I'm okay with you and rose." He cried. A single tear went down his check. "Don't go, I need you." He cried again. I whipped the tear from his cheek and he woke up.

"Uh. Hi rose." He said putting on a smile. I looked into his eyes and he was miserable. When I looked deep into them all I could see was Lissa. The next thing that he did shocked me. He leaned into kiss but I didn't stop him. The kiss was warm and tender, our lips moved together perfectly. I knew this was wrong. For one; Moroi and Dhampirs don't get together and he was Lissa's "X". I pushed him away gently.

"Christian…" before I could finish my sentence his lips were back on mine. I pushed him back harder this time. "This is not right Christian." I said fiercely.

"Why? Do you want to be on this side?" he asked.

"No I don't and you know what I'm talking about. I'm Lissa's be friend and guardian and you are her "X"." I rambled. He sighed and rolled over on his back.

"I Know. But I miss her so much." He cried.

"Stop being a baby." I joked. Then I remembered that I was supposed to be guarding Lissa. "Shit" I said under m breath. I looked down and saw I was stillin my guardian uniform. Dashed up and ran to the door.

"Christian…" I said turning around. "I'm late for work." I said. Christian got up.

"I never thought that _you _would be worried about work." He laughed and I pitched in.

"Well, I got to go. Bye." I opened the door to see Lissa and Dimitri standing outside the door. "Um…hi." I stammered. "I was just leaving. We were just talking about the ball tonight. I was seeing if he was going." I said pointing to Christian.

"Rose." Dimitri paused and looked at me. He was actually worried. "We were looking everywhere for you. You should have told someone where you were."

"Sorry. I dint think anyone cared." I snapped back. Lissa stepped forward.

"Anyone cared?" she whispered. Hurt flying right at me. "Rose, you're like a sister to me. You know I love you." I sighed I know I took that too far for no reason. But I didn't care I was tired of her and Dimitri always being together and backing each other up.

"I'm sorry" I said to her trying to cool down.

"It's fine. Now let's go because I know you don't have a dress for tonight." She smiled. I totally forgot about the dress I needed till now. And I wasn't going to wear the dress I wear when I was under the love charm, I would bring back to many memories. I looked up at Dimitri and I saw he had the same thought as me.

"Alright, where are we going?" I asked

"Well, you probably won't be too happy but we're going to" I cut her off.

"No. I don't want to go to Adrian's."

"But you can get your dress for free there and it with be one of a kind just like you!" he giggled. Dimitri gave me one of his old "do what she asks looks". I was mad. I like Adrian but ever since I came here he has been trying so hard to get my attention. He likes me too much and I everytime I see him he wont shut the hell up. I sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." I walked in front of them so I didn't have to see any hand holding and kissing or anything like that. I got to Adrian's door and knocked. I took hima while but finally the door swung open. The smell of alcohol it me hard.

"Little Dhampir! What a surprise, what can I help you with today?" A he said slurring his words.

As I was about to answer Lissa came behind and answered for me. "She needs a dress for tonight and we were hoping you could help us with that."

"So, Little Dhampir needs a dress for the queens Ball! Well I can help her with that. So you two can go wonder off." He said showing at Lissa and Dimitri.

"But I want to see the dress." Lissa pouted.

"I'll be fine Lissa." Go and have some fun…your probably tired of me." _Are you sure that you'll be alright. Cause he can stay if you want. _Lissa thought to me. I nodded my head. I would be more then fine without the love birds here. I see them everyday and it hurts more and more when I'm not on guard duty cause that's when I have nothing better to do.

"Alright little Dhampir, let's go." Adrian grabbed my hand and led me into his bedroom. "So is getting a dress all you came here to do."

"Yes, Adrian, that's all I wanted to do."

"Well, we are going to the mall because I have a tailor there."

"Fine, but I better get Dimitri and Lissa then."

"No, let them be. I just want it to be me and you today." He grabbed my hand and pulled me close. It reminded me of Dimitri. I tried to picture it as him but I couldn't. I pushed him away.

"Adrian. No, we can't." he was hurt and him being drunk wouldn't help. This was going to go bad.

"We can't what? No one's stopping us." No but I'm stopping myself because I can't be with anyone without thinking of Dimitri. "I can do anything I want." He was yelling now, how was I supposed to get my dress with him yelling? "You always play with my feelings for you and you know it. Why don't you like me?" I was going to speak but he cut me off. "What can I do to make you like me?"

"Adrian. Will you shut the hell up? I can't hear myself thinking." I screamed back. He was taller than me so it was hard to get in his face but I managed. "We can't do anything together because I'm Dhampir and your Moroi."

"Dhampir and Moroi do things all the time." We weren't yelling anymore but we had raised voices.

"But I'm not a blood whore."

"Yeah but neither is your mom." That pissed me off. He had no right to bring my mom in this conversation.

"My mom is none of your business." I yelled. We were so close, at least 3 inches apart. "You don't know anything about my mom."

"Yeah, well I know she got knocked up by some Moroi" I couldn't take it anymore. I was trying so hard to stay under control but I snapped. I got close and nailed him in the balls. He fell to the ground with a groan.

"What was that for?" he groaned looking up at me.

"For insulting my mom. Look Adrian." I sank to the ground with him. I came up with best situation possible. "I don't want to be with one right now okay. Believe it or not it's still hard to be with people because of mason. We can go to the mall to together but you have to bring your guardians." I was still mad but he was drunk and would forget everything. He got up and I saw that he forgave me already.

"Alright, let's go. I'll get the car."

"Okay." I reached out to Lissa through the bond to make sure she was okay. And she was more then okay. She was with Dimitri. My heart ached but I had to suck it up. I got up and followed him to my car but making sure I still had my stake.

**Thanks for reading. Please keep comments coming, need inspiration. I have writers block. Love the comments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little short but sorry it took so long. I'll try to get the next one on today.**

Chapter 4

Adrian and I were heading out of the mall with two guardians around the perimeter. We got my dress; it was crimson with no straps, that goes to the floor with a slit up to my thigh. It was simple but made me look sexy!

We were on our way out when I got that nauseous feeling in my stomach. That's when I knew that there was Strogoi in the building. I grabbed my stake right before it attacked me. I was at battle with a redhead. She was strong but I could tell she used to be a Moroi because she was Beautiful and was tall like most Moroi. I lunged at her but she expected it. She grabbed me and through me to the ground. She pinned me and dug her nails into my arms. I was trapped. But I wouldn't give up. I had things to live for. I kneed her in the gut and that was all I needed. I got a good hold on my stake and slid it up her ribs to her heart. Her bright red eyes stared right into mine. She grunted and fell on top of me. Her eyes turned to a deep brown. I threw her off me and ran to see if Adrian was all right.

"How the hell did they get in here?" Adrian asked. I thought about that for a second and think I have an answer.

"Well, it's raining out and there is no sun and they were wearing big coats."

"How do you know they had coats on?" I pointed to a big black coat lying on the ground. Then the nausea came back but twice as hard. I gripped my stake. Blood pounding throw my veins in bloodlust. I turned around and two were coming at me. I dodged the blonde boy's hit and found my opening. I lunged and got him. He fell to the floor with a cry. The next one had brown hair and was on me in a second. I elbowed him in the gut but he only flinched. This guy was stronger. He threw a punch at me and I dodged it spinning around behind him and staking him in the back. I looked up and saw Adrian's other guardians running toward us. They had blood on their clothes meaning; there were more than just three Strogoi here.

"Adrian let's go. Now." I grabbed him by the arm and we ran for the car. Marcus and Amelia were behind us checking perimeter. I threw Adrian in the back seat and followed him in there. Amelia and Marcus were already in the front seats. Marcus was driving us out of here. I looked at Adrian and he looked scared out of his mind. I put the most caring face on and tried to comfort him.

"Are you alright Adrian?" he looked at me not knowing what to say but knew we were all  
right.

"Yeah, I'm fine but what about you?" we both looked down at my left arm. Blood was all over my black guardian jacket.

"It only stings a little bit but I'll be fine."

"Rose, take off your jacket and let me look at it." I gently pulled off my jacket without squealing. Both my arms had marks on them but my left was worse. It had four finger holes where the redhead dug its nails in. I could see a bit of the bone if I looked close enough. Adrian put his hand on my arm right by the wound. It stung, I couldn't help but flinch. Pain ran up and down my arm. I looked up and saw Amelia starring at me.

"When we get to the Royal Court, Rose, you need to go to the infirmary. Your wound looks deep. I'm going to call the other guardians and tell them what happened and to secure the place more." Amelia smiled. I did a quick nod not trying to be mean. I hated being treated like a baby. I was eighteen and I didn't need people to tell me what to do.

We were finally at the court and I jumped out of the car and ran into the opposite direction of the infirmary. I heard Adrian yelling my name but I ignored him. I could feel that Lissa was worried and scared for me. I went in her feeling Dimitri rubbing her back like it was mine. It was sweet and felt good but it wasn't me. I got too caught in my feelings. I knew she was safe and Dimitri was trying to calm her. I got to her door and knocked on it over and over till it swung open. Dimitri opened the door and pulled me onto his arms. He gave me a tight hug. I tried not to squeal but there was too much pain. I saw Lissa rush over.

"What's wrong?" I showed them my arms. They both gasped.

"I got pinned down by a redheaded Strogi and she dug her nails into my arms. But I'll be fine."

"Have you gone to the infirmary yet?" Dimitri asked cutting Lissa off.

"No, I came here first to show you guys I'm fine."

Lissa finally got to pipe in. "Do you want me to heal it?"

"No thanks Liss, I'll just go to the infirmary." I looked at Dimitri, he was staring at my arm. He put his hand right by my wound just like Adrian but this time it was different. It was nicer and like it should be with Dimitri. It didn't sting as bad anymore but shots of pain went up my arm. I didn't flinch but I could tell pain was all over my face. I looked at his eyes that were seeking mine. He gave me my favorite look. The one full of love compassion and care. That was what I needed to know I still have a chance with him and I will take it. I don't want to hurt Lissa but if that is what it takes to get back my Dimitri, I will. I looked over at Lissa feeling a little guilt but I shook it off.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." Lissa said feeling happy I was safe but weird because she knew something happened between me and him in her room.

**Was it okay????**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The ball was still on tonight and that was where I was going to start my plans to get Dimitri back. It would start at the ball tonight. I had my dress but I needed a date now. I needed someone who would make Lissa and Dimitri jealous. I thought about this for awhile and I had two chooses. Adrian or Christian. Adrian would have made Dimitri more jealous because he's considered the bad guy. The guy who gets all the girls, sleeps with them, and doesn't talk to them again. Dimitri doesn't think that's right but most Moroi do that anyway. But Christian would make Lissa more jealous because he was her "x". if I took Christian, I'd be helping him too. I was just about ready to chose someone when I got an Idea. What if I took both of them? What if I went with Christian and left with Adrian? Dimitri would be furious and Lissa would be hurt. I hate it when I hurt her but she doest belong wit Dimitri; I do.

That's when I decided I was going to go with both of them. I had two hours to get ready but first, I had to tell Christian my plan. Adrian would be there anyway and would do anything for me. I headed off for Christian's room.

I got to Christian's door and Knocked. It took him a while to get to the door. Surprise covered his face.

"Rose? What do you want?"

"Can't a friend just stop by and say hi?"

"Well, yeah, but you're not that kind of friend to stop by and say hi." I laughed because it was true.

"Christian, can I come inside?"

"Yeah, sure, is something wrong?"

"No, but I need to talk to you." He lead me to the bed with a worried face on not knowing what to expect. That's when I told him about me plan for the ball. Christian was shocked that I would do this to Lissa and so was I but it was time I did something for myself. Christian agreed to help and was excited.

"Alright, I'll meet you at your place at seven."

"You don't have to meet me at my place. I'll meet you at the ball room." I thought about that for a second. Maybe he should meet me and we could enter together. "Never mind. Be at my place at seven."

"Okay." He walked me to the door. "See you at seven."

"Alright. Bye." I waved and went to my room to get ready for my sabotage ball. I laughed to myself naming the ball.

**Sorry its short but the next one will be longer. Comment please.**


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is longer…sorry I had computer troubles….hope this is better.

**chapter 6**

**I slipped on my dress that Adrian gave me. I stepped in front of the mirror and was shocked. I looked good, better then good, I was sexy. I was going to leave my hair down because Dimitri likes it down the best. I was just about ready to brush my hair when someone knocked on my door. I opened the door to see Christian wide eyed. **

**"What? Is something wrong?" **

**"No, but you look great." he emphasized the last word. **

**"Thanks. So do you want to go."**

**"Yep, you ready to go break some hearts?"**

**"More then ready." we laughed and headed to the ball. He put his arm around my waist to add to the effect. We got to the guardians that guarded the door and I gave them a nod. It was Eric and Paul. They nodded back at me giving me a funny look because guardians don't usually go to occasions like this. We walked in and I think Christian held his breath for a second. the ball room was beautiful. there was a huge dance floor in the middle of the room. around it was tables and people scattered around. The lights were off but there were little lights around every where. there was an orchestra in the corner of the room and a dj in the other corner. it was laid out beautifully. while I was taking all of it in, Lissa and Dimitri came up to us. **

**"Hey guys what's up?" they both looked happy but I could feel confusion and a little hurt in Lissa. **

**"Nothing just was looking for you but here you are... with Christian. I didn't know you were going to bring someone." **

**"Me either. Christian just asked me a few hours ago." I looked at Dimitri and he wasn't showing any emotions but he looked great and wonderful. **

**"Oh... well you look great rose! Arian did good." **

**"Yeah" I put my had on Christians chest. "We are going to find a table." I put my hand down and grabbed his. "bye." we got the closest table and I felt Lissa's feelings. she was hurt, jealous and angry. That means I'm doing good but the more I do, the worse I feel. I hate hurting her. I shook it off and looked at Christian. **

**"Are you alright, you don't look so well." he shook his head **

**"No, I'm not. it hurts so bad to see her with him but you know what it feels like." he put on a fake smile. "Yeah I do know how it feels and it feels like hell." I stepped forward and put my arms around him and whispered in his ear. "She still loves you. just keep trying." he nodded and put his hands around my waist. I pulled away and smiled. " Let's dance. I pulled him to the dance floor. He followed but complained the whole time. it was a slow song but would make Lissa more jealous. I saw Dimitri on the floor and went by him. I pulled Christian in my arms and we were dancing. Our bodies were touching all over and I could feel Lissa's eyes on us. **

**"I think it's working." I whispered in his ear. He pulled back and looked at me.**

**"Really? She looked fine to me, like it didn't bother her at all."**

**"On the outside but she's dying in the inside." I reached out to her again and she was even worse. There was more hurt, jealousy and anger. but she tried to hide them. "So when are you going to leave?"**

**"Well, I don't care, but I would like to stay for a little longer. I want her back as soon as possible." I pulled him close.**

**"I know. I Know you want her back. I'm going as fast as I can."**

**"Yeah. I know your trying but I want to try something. Can I?"**

**"Sure. Do you want Lissa to see?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Alright, well lets dance our way closer to them." We laughed and did that. We danced our way to them and Danced for a while.**

**"Can I try what I wanted to now?" I nodded my head.**

**"Do what ever you want.""Okay." he leaned his head down and brought his lips down to mine. our lips moved together perfectly but it wasn't great like Dimirti. I could feel Lissa's eyes on me and Christian. I kissed him back putting my hand on his cheek. he pulled back and smiled; I smiled back. he wasn't a bad Kisser I was surprised and I could feel it working. Lissa was depressed. I could feel her crying in Dimitri's arms. She didn't know that she was the target for this and Dimitri was next. **

**"I think you should leave soon."**

**"Yeah, I know but I'm actually having fun with you." we laughed.**

**"You make it sound like we were not going to have any fun."**

**"Well, how was I supposed to know." he snickered.**

**"Alright, I think you should go. your having to much fun."**

**"Fine." he grabbed my hand and walked me to the entrance. Lissa was right by the bathrooms with Dimitri and they could see us. **

**"Good night." he started to walk away but I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me.**

**"Your not going away that easy." I brought my lips up to him and kissed him. It wasn't as long as last time but long enough to get some attention. **

"**Good night Christian." He smiled and walked away. While I was here I didn't see Adrian, I would look for him while I was with Lissa and Dimitri. I walked over to them.**

**"Hey. What's up?" I asked.**

"**Nothing, we were going to get some food but you're here." Lissa said whipping her face from tears. She was hurt inside.**

"**Do you want some food, Rose?" Dimitri asked.**

"**Naw, I'm good. I'm just waiting for someone."**

"**Who?" Lissa asked, confusion whipping over me. Right when she said that, adrian walked in.**

"**There he is!" I said. "I got to go." I waved and walked away.**

"**Hey." I walked up to Adrian. He let out a quit whistle.**

"**You look great."**

"**Thanks. Do you want to hang out?"**

"**I'll do anything with you Little dhampire. Let's dance."**

"**Okay." I grabbed his hand and headed for the dance floor. They were playing a lot of slow songs and for once it was fast. We were dancing and having fun. I could feel Lissa was fine now but she was concerned about Dimitri. I could see him through her eyes. He was upset and rigid. He tried to always hide his feelings but they were to strong now. And those feelings were for me or for how he hated Adrian. The song changed and it was slow. Adrian pulled me close.**

"**How's your arm doing?" he murmured in my ear.**

"**It's getting better…I had to get stitches but its healing."**

"**That's good because I hate it when your in pain or hurt."**

"**Thanks for your concern." I kissed him on the cheek, not going any farther then that. **

"**I can't stay to long." That's when I felt tons of worry. I went into Lissa and she was alone. Dimitri left just a second ago and he was angry. Angry and upset. She didn't know why but she didn't know what to do. So she was going to go look for me. I pushed out of her. I had to go find her.**

"**I got to go, Adrian." I kissed him on the cheek and said good bye. She was bye the food table. I found her eating some sushi.**

"**What's wrong, Liss."**

"**Well, Dimitri just left but didn't tell me anything. Something was wrong with him." She started crying and I pulled her into a hug.**

"**Let's get you to your room." she dragged her feet taking a long time but we finally got her to her room. She got ready to go to sleep then climbed in bed.**

"**Why?" she whispered.**

"**What?"**

"**Why did you go with him?" That's when I knew that what me and Christian did really effected her. she started crying. I calmed her down again.**

"**We'll talk about this tomorrow." I gave her a hug and walked away. I got to her door and turned around. **

"**Good Night, Lissa." I opened the door and walked away to go find dimitri.**

**Was it okay? Comment please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**No more computer troubles! Stories will come sooner now!!!!! =)**

Chapter 7

I walked to Dimitri's room and was about to knock when I heard a big bang.

"Dimitri? Are you alright?" the door flew open. He was still in his tux.

"Rose? What are you doing here?"

"What was going on in there?" I pushed my way through and saw that his lamp was shattered and all over the ground. I turned to look at him and saw his fist was red and swelling.

"What was going on in there, Dimitri." I said firmly, needing answers. He was ignoring my question.

"What do you need rose. It's late and you should be in bed."

"I should be in bed? I'm an adult the last time I checked and I don't need you to tell me what I am or am not." I raised my voice.

"Why are you here." he growled at me.

"Why did you leave Lissa? You really hurt her."

"I hurt Lissa? Think twice rose. She was crying in pain because of you. Why would you bring Christian? You knew what that would do to her."

"And what about you. You did that same thing to me." We were yelling at each other. "You left me for her. I cried in bed every night and believe it or not, Christian is the only one who can get my mind off of you." he winced.

"Don't change the subject. This about Lissa, not me and you."

"It's about all if us. I don't care what you say because you knew I loved you and the next day you were with Lissa. Why did you do that? You might as well kill me because I was dying every day. When I saw you two holding hands and..." my voice broke. Too much pain was coming back. I went and sat on the bed.

"Why did you do it?" He knew what I was talking about. It has always been hard to hide things from him. He came and sat by me.

"Well Roza, I did it for many reasons." I loved it when he called me that. I missed it, I needed it.

"like what?" I said. We weren't yelling anymore, we were doing opposite. We were whispering, telling our secrets.

"Well Roza, if you didn't know this, then I think that there is something wrong with you. I love you and have always loved you. Ever since I first saw you but I knew we would be Lissa's guardians. I tried over and over to get a different Moroi but Alberta wouldn't let me and there were no openings here, where I could be by you." he really did care. I thought he just dropped me like yesterdays toy.

"You said there were many..." he chuckled.

"Yes, Roza well, I also knew that if were both Lissa's guardians, I would protect you not her. And my job is to protect her."

"They come first." Moroi always came first. Dimitri nodded his head. "And another reason, Roza, no one could ever come before you." he put his arm around me and pulled me close. I put my arms around him and he kissed my head. I missed him so much. I needed him. He continued.

"So I figured if I was more than a friend with Lissa I would be able to protect her better. It sort of worked but it was too hard and if there was a strogoi attack I would protect you anyway. No matter what." I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I tried to swallow them but one escaped. He whipped it up with his finger and laughed.

"So." I couldn't think of anything to say. I know that he loves me but what about Lissa? What are we going to do about her? I looked up at Dimitri; he was starring into my eyes. I could tell that he was thinking about the same thing.

"What are we going to do about Lissa?"

"I don't know, Roza, but I don't think I can continue my relationship with her any..." he was cut off by someone banging on the door. Dimitri got up and looked through his peep hole.

"Rose, we need to talk about why you came to the ball with this guy." he smile. I was going to ask who was at the door till Dimitri opened the door. Adrian burst through the door.

"Where is Rose?"

"I'm right here."

"Oh good." He sighed and ran over to me, putting me into a hug. I look over at Dimitri and saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes. I gave him a small smile. "Everyone thought you ran away again."

"What, it's only been like thirty minutes, not four hours I was gone."

"You don't know?"

"Know what?" he and Dimitri said at the same time.

"Shit." He mumbled. "Lissa's gone. No one can find her." I fell to the ground and saw Adrian and Dimitri come to catch me but they didn't make it. I didn't know why she would run away. I could hear people saying my name. I got up and sat on the bed. I got so good at blocking Lissa's feelings out that I didn't feel anything from her. I had to unblock it. It was like a big wall. I concentrated hard on her. And all her feelings came hurtling at me.

We were in a small room. Lissa was on the bed under the covers crying.

"What's wrong with me?" she thought to herself. "Can't Christian see the signs I give him? I need him back." a huge sob came out. She couldn't control her feelings. She knew that there was something between me and Dimitri, so it wouldn't hurt him. I pulled myself out of her and  
realized that I was under the covers like Lissa and I was sobbing like her. Dimitri was beside me and Adrian on the other side. Dimitri was looking down at me. Worry covered his whole face.

"Rose, are you alright?" Dimitri said grabbing my hand. I squeezed it to show I was fine but Lissa wasn't. She was all alone in a hotel, were anything could get her.

"Yeah, I am but I don't know about Lissa." I jumped and ran to the door. Dimitri was right behind me.

"Were are you going?"

"To go find Lissa." I threw open the door not bothering to change out of my dress and sprinted to where the cars were. I could hear Dimitri's and Adrian's foot steps behind me.

**Hope it was fine…have the next chapter as soon as possible….comment please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope its long enough…..I'm going to be super busy so stories are going to take longer….=( sorry**

Chapter 8

I got to a nice yellow porsche and before I could get my hand on the handle, I was pulled back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Is that a rhetorical question." I said tilting my head looking at Dimitri.

"Rose, seriously, where do you think you're going?"

"To go get Lissa. Where else would I go?" he still had my arm. I tried to shake him off but he would just tighten his grip. "Let go of me." I growled at him. "I need to go get Lissa. She's all alone in some hotel, were anyone could get her."

"Well, you can't go alone."

"Actually, I can. I'm an adult and I go do things by myself. You're not my mother, so you can't tell me what to do." He winced but I had to do this by myself. I don't know why I had to but it was time I went on my own. He stepped forward. We were less than two inches apart, and I was pressed up against the car.

"I know I'm not your mom but I know I have an influence on you. We are more than friends and we have always been more then friend. I will not let you go along because there is less than an hour of darkness and you don't know what's out there." I gave in but I needed to shake me off. I just had a feeling; I needed to go alone.

"Fine. You can come." I whispered. "But you need to give me something in return."

"What?" he smiled probably knowing what it would be. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He brought his lips down to mine. It was soft at first then turned in to something better. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me right up to him. I pulled back.

"Thanks. Now we got to go." I pulled open the door.

"Nope. I'm driving. I don't trust your driving." I gave in and walked over to the passenger side. I got in and Dimitri started driving. The good thing about these cars is that the keys always stay in the car and there is an extra steak in them too. I took it out of the glove compartment and put it in a pouch I had around my leg.

"So, where are we going?" Dimitri said, looking over at me. Well, I didn't exactly know where to go but all I knew was that she was in town. The Royal Court was in the middle of no-where. So it will take us at least thirty minutes to get to town.

"I really don't know but I know she is in town." Dimitri gave me the 'Are you serious' look. I laughed. "So what happened to Adrian?"

"I told him to go because he had this under control and we knew where she was. I didn't allow him to argue so I told him that we didn't need him."

"Nice, getting rid of the spare." And that's what I had to do to Dimitri. I had to come up with some kind of plan. And that's when I decided we had to go to the gas station. "Hey, Dimitri, when we get into town. I need to go to the bathroom so can we go to a gas station? Please, I have been holding it in all night." He looked over at me and I tried to put on my most believable face. He sighed.

"Sure. We need to make it fast though and we need gas. We have to make sure that she is okay."

"Thanks." I said. The rest of the ride was pretty silent. I needed to get every part of my plan right to make it work. I would only have a few minutes to get away. We were almost there. I could see the lights from the town. It wasn't a big town but it was fair size. There were three hotels and a mall. We pulled into the gas station. I jumped out and walked to the bathroom. It was a small gas station but they had a bathroom and that's all that matters. The bathroom was small and there were only two stalls. And luckily there was a small window that I could fit through but just barely but it was about five feet off the ground. I was 5'7" and it would be hard to get out but I could push it open. I pushed the window open and through my heels through the window. There was a small ledge right bellow the window that I grabbed and pulled myself up. I threw my leg over, then the next and wiggled out. I looked around and made sure Dimitri couldn't see me. Then I ran, I ran as fast as I could. I got to the nearest hotel, I ran into the lobby.

"Hello." I said to the lady at the counter.

"Hi. Welcome to the Holiday Inn. How may I help you?" the lady at the counter said.

"Is a Lissa Dragomir here? She's my sister and she ran away." It was believable. She checked the computer and shook her head.

"No, she's not here. May I get you a room?"

"No, thanks. Bye." I ran out the door and looked around. I couldn't see any other signs for a hotel. I ran back in to the lobby. "Were is the next nearest hotel?" the lady gave me a funny look.

"Well, the Baymount Inn, is a mile away and the Days Inn is half a mile from the Baymount."

"Thanks." I ran out to the street. I put my thumb out and hoped for a car to come. I knew I looked like a loser but this is the only way I could get there. A second later a car pulled over. It was a man with dark brown hair.

"Do you need a lift Ms.?"

"Yeah, can you drive me to the Baymount Inn?"

"Sure. Anything for you." I climbed in to an old beaten up 1977 Lincoln Continental. It smelled of smoke and alcohol. "Can I get a name, doll face?"

"Rose, and don't ever call me doll face or I'll hit _your_ face." I put on my most intimidating face. It looked like it worked.

"Sure thing Rose. Well, I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you." I saw the Baymount Sign. That when I felt a pull from Lissa. It was hard to explain but I could tell she was here. The bond was pulling me toward her. We got to the Inn.

"Alright, we're here." He stopped the car and looked at me. "So, how are you going to pay me back?" I heard the doors lock. I looked over at Sam and he was leaning into me. I pushed him away.

"What do you think you're doing?" He keep coming closer.

"Getting my payment." He murmured. He put his hands around my waist and keep pulling me towards him. He was strong and I was hard to get out of his hold.

"Let me go right now." I growled at him.

"Or what?" he laughed. He was kissing my neck. I used all my strength and pushed him away. He hit the glass and I heard a crack. I didn't know if it was the glass or his head but either way, it would hurt. I reached over and pressed the unlock button. I heard the click and I dashed out. I ran to the front desk.

"Hello. What room is Lissa Dragomir in. I'm her sister and she ran away." It was a man this time and he gave me a funny look.

"May I please have you name?"

"Yeah, sure. Rosemarie Hathaway Dragomir."

"Thanks." He called the room. He was talking to her, I waited a few minutes. "Okay, Ms. Dragomir," he was talking to me now. "The room is 129, go down the hall and it's to your left.

"Okay, thanks." I didn't run this time but I had the urge to. I turned left and was there. I knocked on the door and it flew open.

"Rose!" Lissa cried and flew into my arms. She was crying again. I stroked her hair.

"Let's go to the bed." I murmured into her hair. I walked her to the bed. I crawled up next to her.

"Why did you go?"

"I just needed to leave. I feel so, so…" She sighed and looked at me. "He's not right for me." She whispered. "I've known for a long time, a few months actually but I needed someone else to get my mind off of Christian." A single tear streamed down.

"He still loves you. He can't get over you." Hope came rushing all over her like a wave.

"Really? I thought that he was over me. He looked fine with you tonight."

"Oh, I need to tell you about that." I told her all about my plans with Christian and Adrian. I told her about how Dimitri and I still loved each other. She was kind of mad because I lied to her but she was happy; I had Dimitri back and she was going to get Christian.

"You should have told me. But I'm so happy." She was about ready to jump up and down she was so happy. She missed Christian so much. "So we better get going back to the Court, right?"

"Actually, I ditched Dimitri when we were looking for you. And I don't want to deal with him right now." I smiled. "And I'm really tired. Let's go to sleep, please.

"Fine but I don't have an extra pair of clothes so you have to wear the dress.

"It's fine." We crawled under the covers and feel asleep.

**Hope everyone liked it!!!! comment please…next chapter coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it so long….supper busy**

Chapter 9

I woke up to my stomach twisting and a nauseous feeling creeping over my whole body. I jumped up and ran to my stake.

"Lissa, get up now." I said. I didn't yell, but I had to keep her safe. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"What do you want?"

"There's strogoi in the hotel." The nauseous feeling was getting stronger. They knew that we were here and there were no wards. She jumped up. She was scared and frightened.

"What? How many?" she tried to sound calm.

"I don't know but they're coming, they'll be here any minute now. So we got to go." I grabbed my cell phone. I hardly used it but all guardians had a phone just in case this happened. I had Dimitri on speed dial. I pressed number two. It only rang once.

"Rose? Where are you? We have been looking everywhere for you. Are you alright? Is Lissa fine?"

"Look, we are fine now but there are strogoi in the hotel. I don't know how many but…" the door flew off and land on the floor. The hinges broke. I shoved Lissa behind me. There were two strogoi. I heard Dimitri yelling threw the phone. I shut it and threw it behind me. I still had my dress on and it would be hard to fight but I had to manage.

"Stay away" I growled at them. There were two guys; they both smirked. One was bigger and had blonde hair. He came at me first. He lunged at me trying to get at my throat. I kept Lissa behind me. I dunked under his arms and kicked him in the gut. He was taller than me so I had to use that as an advantage. I found my opening at Staked him. He fell to the ground with a groan. He took one last breathe and closed his eyes. The next came flying at me. He was fast and strong. I threw my leg at his face. He dodged it; he caught my leg and threw it to the ground. I landed with a thud and it hurt. Every muscle hurt. He grabbed arm and pulled me up. He brought his head to my neck. I couldn't die this way. I squirmed trying to loosen the grip. It worked. I feel to the ground grabbing my stake and jumping up. I took the offensive. I kicked him in the gut and brought the stake across his face. He screamed in pain. He pushed me up against wall. Lissa was on the other side of the room. The strogoi had me pinned. He kneed me in the gut and my stake fell to the ground.

"I'm going to cause you so much pain. You're going to regret ever meeting me." He punched me in the face. My vision blurred.

"Not today bitch." I growled at him and kicked him as hard as possible he stumbled back. I fell to the floor and grabbed my stake. Before I could get back up, the strogoi was already come at me. I was ready. I dodged his kick and hit him with the bottom of my stake. He fell to the floor with a thud. I went down right after him and strattled him so he couldn't get up. I brought my stake to his heart and whispered. "Good bye bitch." and I plunged him in the heart. I got off him and walked over to Lissa.

"Are you alright?" she whispered at my putting her hands on my arms.

"Yeah. I'm fine but we have to go." the nauseous feeling subsided, I was happy but it wasn't gone all the way. That means that there are strogoi around the perimeter. They were waiting for us. I had to think like Dimitri; I needed to be cunning. I needed to call him back; he can help us. I picked up my phone and saw I had five missed calls. I pressed two again.

"Rose? Rose are you alright?" he was worried, real worried

"Yeah, Lissa and I are fine. There were only two strogoi that attacked us but there are more around the perimeter."

"Where are you?" I knew I needed to tell him where I was but I needed to do this by myself, I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

"We're at a hotel; we'll stay in till the mourning. I don't want anyone hurt." he chuckled.

"Rose, I don't care about anything but you. Nothing can happen to you, your all I have here." tears stung at my eyes, I swallowed them back.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri. Bye." I whispered and shut the phone. I looked up at Lissa.

"We have to go." I looked up at her and pit on a stern face. "Liss, no matter what happens just get back to the court."

"Rose, I can't." she closed her eyes

"I don't care if you can't, you have to. I swore to keep you safe when I agreed to be your guardian." I stepped closer. "When that time comes you must follow my orders." I looked down at her and she was crying. She nodded her head and pulled me into a hug.

"Let's go we need a car, a fast one." we went to the car garage and picked the fastest car there. The fastest car there was a black corvette. "Lissa, were getting in this one." I tried the handle and it opened. Wow! My luck! I got in and unlocked the other door. I pulled the top and hotwired the car. We sped off into the dark.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know its been a long time but I've been supppper busy with school and everything but I promise the next chapter much faster.**

Chapter 10

We've been driving for about ten minutes. My stomach turned and I got a sharp pain in my stomach. It wasn't strogoi, it was something totally different. I was hungry.

"Liss, do we have any food with us?"

"No, we were in too much of a hurry. Are we going to stop?"

"Yeah, there's a gas station right up here." It was the gas station I stopped at last night with Dimitri. We didn't have much money but had enough to get some snacks. We pulled into the parking lot.

"Are you sure we should get out? Strogoi could be anywhere. They even attacked us in the hotel."

"Lissa, I need food. If we get in another fight with more strogoi; I'm going to need energy."

"Alright." She was scared but she shoved it away. She wanted to be brave; brave like me. I looked over at her and she looked like a queen. Looked strong and ready to take anyone on with her fists. I didn't need the bond to see that. We grabbed a big bag of cheetos, doughnuts, string cheese and some waters. The clerk looked at us funny when we walked in. I forgot I had my dress on and Lissa had pajamas on. We barely had enough money but we were fine. We got to the car and drove away. I was shoving food in my face. I was so hungry. I had Lissa drive because she knew this city better than I did. My phone started vibrating, that's when I remembered Dimitri.

I looked at my color id and it wasn't Dimitri, it was Adrian.

"Adrian? What do you want?"

" I was worried about you. Dimitri came back and said that you were missing and he looked everywhere for you and that you guys still couldn't find Lissa. Then Dimitri sai8d he got a call from you about being attacked by the strogoi…I had every right to be worried." Adrian was breathing hard.

"Adrian, calm down. Lissa and I are fine and are on our way home. I didn't know that you were so concerned. I thought that you would be more concerned about Lissa."

"Why would I be more concerned about her? We're friends and both spirit users, but she's not you, Rose. Your beautiful, strong and always know what to do. That's what I love about you." I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. But I wondered if Lissa could understand what was going on because I was pretty sure that it was written all over my face.

"Adrian." It was just a whisper but I had emotion in my voice. I didn't think that would happen. I didn't love him, I loved Dimitri. But Adrian did have his very sweet moments. I looked over at Lissa and she was surprised. I could tell that she thought I was talking to Dimitri but was totally wrong.

"Look, I know that you're in love with Dimitri but could you just consider me?"

"Adrian" that was all that I could get out again. "I don't know. I don't even know if things are going to work out between me and him."

"Well, either way, Rose, my offer still stands. Good bye Rose."

"Bye."I whispered. I didn't know what I felt but I knew that I really liked the way he said my name. he made me want to just melt, made me feel like I really mattered. But I have to be strong, what if more strogoi come?

"Okay, talk. Spill." Lissa said turning her head to give me a glance.

"Well, that was Adrian, and he wanted to know if we were okay." I cut it short, hoping that she wouldn't say anything. But I could tell that she wasn't going to buy it.

"That's not all of it. I know it. I can't tell what you're feeling like you can to me but I can read your face and something's up."

"Fine but please don't judge me." I told her what happened and that I had no idea what I was going to do.

"This will probably hurt Dimitri." Lissa whispered. I could tell that she still cared for him but more as a brother.

"I know but I can't control my feelings or anyone else's feelings. Sometimes I wish Dimitri and I never were. It gets to complicated and now there's Adrian to deal with. I don't know what to do Liss."

"You should talk to them." She looked at me. "But not at the same time." I chuckled.

"I knew that. If I didn't they would probably end up fighting at the end of the conversation." We were both laughing and the mood had lightened up. I felt better.

"Okay, we're about ten minutes away!" she was so excited. That meant only one thing, Christian. I was happy for her but that most likely means they're going to have some make-up sex tonight. I was about ready to tell her to speed up when I got the worst feeling in my stomach. It hurt, hurt more than anything. I clutched the handle and grabbed my stake. I pushed the feeling away.

"Lissa, we got company." I said through tight teeth. The I saw them…all of them.

Hope it was fine….comment!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Lock the doors Lissa and don't come out. I mean it, don't. If something happens, drive. Go and get help." I jumped out of the car. There were about seven strogoi. I couldn't take them all but hell. I would try. I didn't run to them but I didn't walk. I made my pace but they just stood there.

"Rose Hathaway. So nice to meet you. Everyone knows about you, they think that you'll be the next big stongoi hunter." He took a step closer. "That's not going to happen because I'm going to stop you right here." He smiled, his sharp white teeth glistening. Since we didn't wait till day time to leave we had a few hours to handle this. This strogoi had dark brown hair and no shirt on. He was very muscular and his eyes were red like every other strogoi.

"You wish vermin." I spat back at him. He chuckled, so did the other six.

"Look little girl, you have to choices; one, give us the girl and you become one of us or we just kill you and forcefully take her. What one do you want?"

"Well, humans watch this show called Deal or No Deal. They can take the money or try for more and im going to try for more. No fucking deal, you little bastard." I gave an evil smile.

"We don't like potty mouths." He said and then they all came coming at me except the leader. I was ready to stand my ground and protect Lissa. They made a weird circle around me. I didn't know what to do.

But there was one rule I could never forget. Never hesitate. One came at me, I dodged his attack and found my opening but before I could get him another strogoi pulled me from behind. I was right up against him. I brought back my elbow and brought it back and it hit with a hard thud and I got my chance. I turned around and kneed him. Then I found another opening but I could sense one behind me and turned around and got him. He fell to the ground: I got him off guard.

I turned around to the other strogoi that I elbowed and kicked him in his face. He only flinched but I had another opening and took it. I slid the steak up and got him in the heart. He fell just like the other one. Four more to go. I was ready to turn and get the rest but I heard clapping. The strogoi were backing off.

"What? Too scared to fight?"I said making my voice sound tough. The leader chuckled.

"Marius, Get her." The big dark haired guy nodded and took a step forward; as I watched him I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I sensed him to my left and with outrageous spend I turned and staked him. He was tall and confused. He looked down at me and then the only thing holding him up was my steak. I kicked him and my stick came off.

"Well, I guess that didn't work, too bad. You're a quick girl but theres no need to fight cause you will die."

"Okay, but you'll die first, I promise you that." I smirked. And before I knew it he was right in front of my face.

"Stupid girl, your making my angry. You should have taken the first offer, you would have been a great awakened. You could have been second in charge after me." He turned around, he stopped right when I was ready to strike. "Don't even think about it little girl."

"Too late." He was turning around when I reached out got hit it. There was a huge scratch and blood was coming down like a waterfall.

"You stupid litt…"

"Stop talking." I said violently. "It's mine turn. I'm not little and I'm not stupid. I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't." he snickered. He reached out and pulled me up by the arm. I hurt bad. I forced myself not to scream. I heard something in my arm snap. I don't know what it was but it hurt like hell. "You are stupid but I like your courage a may give you a quick death but you did scratch me so no." the arm he was holding had my stake so I couldn't use it. He was squeezing my arm hard, my hand was turning dark purple. I couldn't help it, I dropped my stake and let out a scream.

"Finally you break. Good little girl."

"I told you, I'm not little." I growled. I pulled my leg back and swung. I hit him in the groin but he barely flinched. But that gave me enough time to get my knife I had under my dress and cut his arm. It was deep, very deep. He screamed but only because he was taken off guard. He dropped me to the ground and I picked up my steak. I was ready to get him but he was ready. He grabbed my hair and push me to the ground. He still had my hair so I couldn't do anything. Then I felt him pull. I screamed.

"Such pretty hair." I looked up and saw he had a chunk of hair in his hand.

"One more thing," I growled, "Don't ever, ever, mess with a girl's hair." I got up and kicked him three times. I found another opening and I was going to take it no matter what. I lounged and steaked him in the heart. I brought him close and whispered in to his ear.

"Told you so." Then I let him drop. I glanced up and saw the other three strogoi glaring at me but before I could get them. They were off running away. Something told me that they weren't scared but they had orders to leave. I could feel relief rushing into me from Lissa. She drove the car up to me and opened the door.

"Are you alright?" Lissa sighed and looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just going to be a little sore tomorrow. But we better get going, they're going to wonder where we are at." I sighed. That took longer then what I thought it would. My phone started vibrating. Dimitri.

"Dimitri? What's wrong?"

"Adrian said you were going to be home soon. And he said that twenty five minutes ago. What happened?" he was half yelling at me.

"Look, calm down, stop yelling at me." I was mad, he had no right to yell at me, I did nothing wrong. "We got, held up. That's all I'll explain when we get back. Good bye Dimitri."

"Wait, Rose, are you okay?"

"Yes, Dimitri, I'm fine and Lissa is Fine. We got to go. See you later." I closed the phone. This is why I don't think that we will work out so well. He treats me like a two year old and yells at me for no reason. He probably thought that we hooked up with some guys and went off with them.

"Are you alright?" Lissa said, worry covered all over her words. I knew that she wasn't talking about my fight but the call.

"Yeah, but I'll be even better when we get back. I need to rest and I'm tired of wearing this dress." We both laughed.

**It's a bit longer and i wrote fast so I hope it is okay and everyone likes it!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We finally got back and I was exhausted. But I couldn't get any rest. We were ambushed by everyone in the court. Dimitri was at my side within seconds of me getting out of the car.

"Rose." That's all he had to say. I thought he was going to yell at me but he had too much love and compassion in his eyes. I wanted to grab him and bring him into my arms. Everyone was coming now; I had to shake off everything on my mind. Before I could say anything to everyone Dimitri spoke up.

"Lissa and Rose are very tired. They'll talk later." Dimitri said and put his arm around my waist pulling me to my room. When we got into the hall, Dimitri looked at Lissa.

"Will you be okay walking to your room by yourself?" he asked. I stepped in front of Dimitri.

"Its fine, I'll walk her there." I was still in my guardian mode and needed to make sure she was safe. Dimitri wanted to tell me no, but he knew that I needed to know she was safe. He was about ready to speak when Lissa spoke.

""I'll be fine, I just have to walk to my room and I think I'll stop by Christians room." She laughed. "I'll be okay Rose." She came over and gave me hug and went on her way. I looked up at Dimitri, he was trying show no emotion on his face but something slipped. I don't know what it was but it made me want to put my arms around him and just let him know I'm here.

"Let's go to your room." He whispered. We didn't talk on the way to my room but we walked petty close the whole way. We got to my room and I swung the door open.

"Go in." I nodded trying to point the way. He went a few steps in and turned around. I shut the door and looked at him. "What do you need, Dimitri?" I'm exhausted and I need sleep. I didn't want to sound mean but I felt like I was going to fall asleep right there. He stepped closer, we were almost touching.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I turned my head. I was about ready to melt under him. I didn't feel as tired anymore with him this close. His breathe was sweet and very intoxicating.

"What took you so long to get home?" by the look on his face I think he knew there were then just those strogoi at the hotel.

"There were strogoi." I went to the bed and sat down. I patted the spot next to me. Once he sat down I told him all that happened. He was shocked.

"Rose, you shouldn't have left me. We could've found Lissa together and just left. Everyone would have been safe and I wouldn't have almost had a heart attack." He was serious but I broke out in laughter.

"Dimitri, I know I shouldn't have left but I just needed to. I felt like it was my responsibility. I hurt her and I was the cause of her leaving. I did it because I'm her best friend and I shouldn't have even done what I did to her..." I looked up and saw that he understood. "And you. I'm sorry." I laid down on the bed and shut my eyes.

"Oh Roza," Dimitri sighed. I looked up and all I saw was the love in his eyes. I didn't know what I was doing until it happened. I was sitting up and he was in my arms. This feeling was amazing. Dimitri kept murmuring "oh Roza." and going through my hair with his fingers, I wanted just to melt. He grabbed my face in his hands.

"Rose, I was so worried and scared when you called me early to today. I didn't know what to think but I knew that I couldn't lose you. I wanted to go to you but I didn't know where to go. And then what just happened with those retched strogoi and their leader." he paused. He was so disgusted. "Rose, I just don't know what I'd do without you." He pulled me into his arms and squeezed. I almost yelled the pain in the arm where that damn strogoi pulled me hurt so badly. Dmitri pulled back.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. That main strogoi pulled my arm. It's just a little sore." I smiled but he scolded me. I lifted up the arm of my shirt.

"It's hard to see." I was going to pull my sleeve up higher but I had a better idea. I slipped my shirt off all the way because I had a bra on and smiled. His breathe caught and he was shocked but under all that I could tell he liked what he saw.

"Is this better?" he nodded.

"Oh, yeah, a lot better." he put his hand on my arm and runner slowly. I closed my eyes. He put his hand right on my shoulder.

"Rose, your whole shoulder is all bruised." I looked down and he was right. It was yellowish green but was going to be worse tomorrow. I closed my eyes.

"It doesn't hurt that bad, okay. I'm fine." I gave him my best Rose smile to make him calm down and it worked. It looked like he completely forgot about my arm. He moved his hand up to my face.

"Roza, I love you." he whispered staring straight into my eyes. This time my breathe caught. Dimitri smirked and pulled my face to his. We were about an inch apart and I got a hold of myself. I smiled back.

"I love you too, Dimitri." he brought his lips the rest of the way. This kiss started off slow and passionate but got faster and harder. Our lips moved together perfectly. We laid down on the bed, me on the bottom. He was kissing me so passionately. He stopped for a second and looked down at me. I was ready. I've never had sex before but I was ready now. He was looking at me, waiting to see if I was truly ready and I was. He knew it, he smiled and I pulled his head back down to mine. He kissed me roughly and I like it. I slipped my hands up his shirt. I traced over every muscle, and he pulled the shirt off. He flipped me over, now I was on top. He stopped kissing my lips and moved to my neck. He helped me wiggle out of my sweat pants and through them on the ground. I've never done this before but it was coming naturally. He started pulling of his sweatpants then flipped us over again. Before I know it, his pants are on the floor. I smiled and brought his lips to mine.

All our clothes gathered into a pile on the floor. I was completely naked around him and so was he. This was my first time and I was going to do it with the only man I loved. I didn't know how long we went but it felt like eternity to me and I loved it! I put all my energy into him and it felt like we could just keep going. We finally stopped and I could hardly keep my eyes open.

"Roza, you can go to sleep now." I looked at him. I didn't want him to leave me, ever.

"Don't leave." I said, I put my arms around him and pulled him close. "I love you." I whispered and brought my lips to his.

"I won't leave you Rose. I never, ever want to leave you."

"Thank you." I put my head down and blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I rolled over with my eyes still closed. I was sore everywhere. I tried to remember everything yesterday but I just got fragments of stuff. Me and Lissa, me and strogoi and most importantly me and Dimitri. Dimitri and I had sex. Everything came rushing back to me. I opened my eyes in a flash. I looked both ways and Dimitri wasn't there. He left. He said he wasn't going to leave, but he lied.

"Damn." I almost yelled. I Sat up fast, everything was spinning. I threw my fist on the bed. I was mad, no, I was furious and I hurt everywhere. Before I knew it, Dimitri was at my side.

"What's wrong?" I looked up at him. I got on my knees and wrapped my arms around him.

"I thought you left me."

"I would never leave you. I just went to go clean up." I looked down and he had his pants on and I was still naked. I laughed and undid his pants. I looked back up and he smiling. He crawled on the bed and put me under him. He slipped off the little clothes he had on and we went at it again. It was intoxicating. I was turning into a hoe. All I felt like I wanted was to have sex with him. It was an inner craving. I loved it, I love him. I could feel him everywhere. He's all I want to think about.

That's when it hit me. I always knew why he never wanted to be more then my trainer because he knew he'd fall in love with me. And he did and I with him. I could never fully protect Lissa with him running all in my head. That's why I went to go get Lissa by myself. Somewhere deep inside of me I knew it along. I was way too deep in love earlier to realize it but now that I'm even deeper, I feel like I can see things from his view now, I can't ruin things with Liss and I, she's my world but Dimitri's the key to my heart and I just can't let one go.

I pushed myself away from him and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself; dark brown hair, face that'll drive every guy mad, curves of a goddess. I looked down at my arm. I was right. The shoulder was all purple and blue and the upper arm was a blue black. It was hard to move. My head hurt like hell because that damn strogoi pulling out my hair. I noticed Dimitri standing at the door watching me. I don't know if he realized what was going on in my head or if he was just worried. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I turned to Dimitri.

"I have to go check on Lissa. I was going to go earlier but I slept too late. So I need to go and so do you."

"Okay, just let me get my shirt." He looked down at me. "And you should probably get some clothes on." He teased. I didn't even twitch. I gave him a fake smile, trying to show too much pain and love but just enough of everything.

"No. no, I have to go by myself, and you need to go somewhere and do your guard duty."

"My guard duty is too Lissa, so I'll go if I must."

"Dimirti," I stepped a few feet closer to him. I put my hands on his chest. "Please let me go alone, I won't run off. I just need some time with Lissa. You just got to let me go."

I don't know what made him want to change his mind but he looked down and said okay. I looked down and realized my towel feel down. I was naked again. I laughed a real laughed. Dimitri was smiling. I stepped back. I can't keep getting caught up in my own love with him. I need to go and leave now. I sighed.

"Alright, I need to go." He leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I could tell he wanted to do more but I wouldn't let him.

"Okay, good bye Roza." He whispered. He walked away, stopped at the door, turned away and looked back at me. I gave him a little wave and he left. I bent down and picked up my towel. I threw it on the ground next to my other clothes on the ground. I put on sweat pants and a loose fitting t-shirt.

I quick brushed my teeth and brushed threw my hair. I reached my bond out to Lissa. She was in her room with Christian. They obviously made up last night. Maybe even a few more times than once. I didn't want to break up their little reunion just yet but I was starving. I went to the Cafeteria and grabbed a turkey sandwich. I tasted so good. I didn't know how hungry I was until I had the first bite of the sandwich. I took about twenty minutes. That should be enough but either way, I don't feel like waiting anymore. I threw my stuff away and went up to her room. Right before I knocked I heard giggling and all kinds of laughing. I don't want to deal with both of them right now. I have enough of my love problems to handle.

I knocked over and over again until someone finally came to the door. It wasn't Lissa and it wasn't Christian. I can't deal with this. I sighed.

"Hello!" I said "Room service, I need to clean the room now, by myself; only the owner can be in here. Now, out." I pointed with my finger behind me.

**I know…really short but the next part will be up shortly!!! Thanks!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was Dimitri. Of all people, why did he have to be here? He looked down at me and smiled.

"Out, now" I growled "I need to speak with Lissa." I tried to put on my best 'I love you but you have to leave' face on. I don't think it worked. I looked up to those big brown eyes, trying to force anger on them but it's impossible. Anyone that looks into those eyes will get lost, just like I did. For a second I forgot why I was here and what I was doing. I stepped closer to him. I was still looking into his eyes and saw a flash of victory in them. I stepped back and laughed. I put my hands on either side of his arms.

"You didn't win that easy." I said looking up at him but just slightly avoiding his eyes. He chuckled under his breath. I shoved him aside. I knew if he wanted, he could have stayed in the same spot and not have even moved a muscle. But he knew I would eventually get what I want anyway. I walked in and slammed the door. Lissa was sitting on the edge of her bed watching me. her eyes were big and full of excitement.

"So, what was all that?" she asked, in her sing songy voice.

"That was nothing." I gave her a smile. Just before I was going to say something, she talked.

"I can't read your mind and stuff like what you can do to me; but I know you well enough to know that that wasn't just _nothing."_ She's right, she did know me well.

"Okay, I'll spill but after you tell me why _he _was here and Christian wasn't. Cause I know that Christian was here early." I tried to give her a stern face but we both laughed at it.

"Alright." She sighed."Nothing is going on with me and Dimitri." She paused to let everything soak in; I felt that through the bond. Relief spread through every part of my body. " Okay, and he was here because he was worried about you." This time she knew I wanted to speak.

"Why in the hell would he be worried about me. I can take care of myself." I wasn't mad, but I wasn't happy. In a way I was touched by his kindness for me but he should ask me not his ex.

"Rose, he just cares about you. He's always cared about you. You know, I thought it would hurt to talk about him, but it doesn't. I realize that we were always supposed to have a brother and sister type relationship." That was kina hard for her to say, especially to me. I reached over and pulled her in for a hug.

"Now, why wasn't Christian here?"

"He left to go feed, and then Dimitri showed up."

"Why didn't you go feed with him?"

"Well, actually, last night before I went to go see Christian, I went to the feeders. So I'm good today." She put on a cute little kid smile on.

"Okay." I smiled; I knew she already knew that she and Christian made up last night. So she didn't have to say anything about that.

"Alright! Your turn now!" she was excited to hear what happened between me and Dimitri. I smiled a devilish smile and got up. I walked around a little to make her wait a while.

"Nothing really major happened." I lied with the same smile still on my face. She jumped up right away and ran over to me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! You tell me the truth right now or I'll go ask Dimitri myself!"

"Okay, okay! I surrender." I put my arms up in a surrendering motion. I went to the bed to sit back down. "Well me and Dimitri slept together last night" I smiled. I felt a huge wave of excitement for me from Lissa. She jumped up and started screaming.

"What!" she screamed some more. "I can't believe it." she was thinking about when her and Dimitri were together and how he never wanted to go that far with her. But surprisingly she wasn't mad or jealous.

"It just happened, he was just so worried and, and," I stopped. I did it with him cause I wanted to and I loved him. I loved him so much my heart hurt when I thought about him. "I did it because I loved him, Lissa."

"I already know that but you should go tell him that. That's one reason he can to talk to me. He said that you were acting weird and he wondered if what he did was wrong."

"Wait! Did he tell you we had sex?"

"No! No, he just said he did something but he doesn't know if it was right." I put my head in my hands.

"Lissa, it was perfect. And he knows it but I just acted weird. I guess I was just worried about you." I shrugged. "It's better now." I smiled knowing now that if it's going to get better, I'm the one who has to do it. "I'm going to go; I have to go talk to him."

"Okay, but if you see Christian, then please tell him to come see me."

"Alright. Bye." I decided to go and look for Christian for Lissa. It wasn't that hard because he was coming down the hall.

"Hey Rose." Christian smiled.

"Hey, Christian. Lissa is looking for you."

"I was just heading down there. Lissa told me what happen." He stopped to look me over to really see if I was okay. "Thanks for watching over her." He stopped; I could tell he isn't good with thank you's. "Lissa I mean but you know."

"Christian, I get it, you really love her and if anything happened to her, you'd probably die." He laughed at my bad humor. He put his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to go." He said and walked to Lissa's. I took in a breathe and headed to Dimitri's bed room. It was on the opposite side of the Court. When I got to his door, I took another breathe and knocked. After the first knock, he opened the door.

"Roza." He whispered. I couldn't resist myself. I stepped forward and lightly kissed him on the lips. He kissed me so lightly but with so much passion, I never wanted it to stop.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him. Confusion washed over every inch of his face.

"For what? You haven't done anything wrong have you?" he gave me a stern look. I laughed at his concern for me. I put my hands on his chest.

"No, I didn't do anything wrong. But I am sorry for acting so weird this morning."

"Okay" he pulled me into his arms. "Thank you for apologizing but what did you really want to talk about?" I laughed.

"You know me so well." I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. "Okay, look, I can't protect Lissa when you're her guardian to. I can't concentrate when you're around with her and we have to do something. If I leave you then that causes more confusion, so I can't do that, I only have two other options." I took a little breather.

"I leave Lissa and get assigned to a different moroi or you get assigned to a different moroi." I just realized I was staring at the floor the whole time I was talking to him. I looked to my favorite brown eyes saw something that would break hearts. He was proud of me.

**Alright! It's been so long I know and you people probably hate me! But its finally here! ENJOY!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I got it updated sooner! Alright, I'm sorry about the lines in the paper. I put them there and I don't know how to get them out. Sorry but please read and review! :D**

Chapter 15

He wrapped his arms around me. It felt so good, so right. I put my head on his shoulder.

"Roza" he whispered into my hair. "I've known about what we had to do for awhile. I've tried the first option; leaving you and I ended up just sleeping with you. And I know that you can't leave Lissa. You and her were made for each other, that's why the bonds there. Rose, you can't break that bond." He grabbed my face so that I was looking back at him. His face was serious but his eyes were loving.

"So" I paused for a second. I needed to get my words right. "So, you're going to get reassigned."

"Yes Roza, that's the only thing that I can do."

"Okay but you're going to try to get reassigned her though."

"No Roza, I'm not going to try, I am going to be reassigned here." I got up and wrapped my legs around his waist and put my head by the side of his neck. Dimitri gently wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

"Oh, my Roza, I love you more than the stars and the moon." We laughed at his cheesy way of saying he loves me more than I love him. He pulled me closer and we rolled on to our backs. We were laying together in a tight embrace. I struggled to get closer to him but it was impossible; I couldn't get any closer then what I was. He kissed me on my neck. I leaned in closer to his kiss. I turned my head so I was looking up to his face.

"I don't want to do anything tonight. I just want you to hold me." His eyes showed loved, compassion and understanding.

"Anything for you Roza." Dimitri smiled down to me. I laid my head down on his chest. I was getting tired. A random thought popped into my head.

"Dimitri, do you think that we had love at first sight?" My words were somewhat slurred because I was so exhausted. He chuckled at my random question.

"Roza, I don't know if what I felt was love at first sight but when I saw you I knew I had to have you." He chuckled. "People said you wouldn't be easy to find and you weren't. But when I first saw you, I knew that you were the one that the academy was looking for. Your were also the girl that I was looking for. I really didn't know that I was looking for someone till I saw you. You wouldn't give up the fight, even though you had Lissa feed off of you. So, if you call that love at first sight, then yes I had love at first sight."

He laughed gently. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't find words. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him. I kissed as passionately as I could. I could tell he wanted to go farther and I was beginning to want to go farther also. I started to pull off his jacket. He started to lean away and I pulled him back. But even though I tried to pull him closer to me he back away.

"Roza, I can tell you're tired. Get some sleep." He whispered by my ear. I nodded.

"Okay." I put my head down on his chest and curled up next to him. After a few minutes I was fast asleep.

_I Think I'm dreaming. Everything is hazy and it's dark; very dark. Dark then what it would be when its night. I'm still at the Court but no ones here but me. The woods around the Court look darker and thicker. It feels like they're watching me. Seeing if I'm going to make the first move, or if the forest will. I feel a cool breeze. I look down and I'm in a tank top and my underwear. I swear but I can't hear my voice, the breeze turned into wind. _

_The wind gets stronger and I get colder. I have this strange feeling in my stomach; it's like I'm hungry but worse. I get this strange feeling in my stomach when strogoi are close but this is different. The pains getting worse, I wrap my arms around my stomach hoping the pain will go and I fall to my knees. I look over at the forest and someone is walking over to the wards. It looks like he's laughing. I look closer and theres someone behind him. It's a girl; she looks about 10 and she's holding the man's hand._

_They're right by the wards. The man bends down to talk to the girl. She nods her head and pulls a back pack around from her back. She puts it down and grabs something from her backpack. It's not a something, it's a stake. She looks up at the man and he nods forward to the wards. She brings the stake up and plunges it through the wards. You can't see the wards going. But you can feel it. it's like a force all around is being pulled away like a band-aid. The man pats the girl on the back, turns to her and snaps her neck. He walks over to me. _

"_The famous Rose Hathaway!" he bows. "It's an honor to finally meet you!" he laughs. I open my mouth to talk but I can't. Words are there but my voice isn't. _

"_Aw, the famous Rose Hathaway has no voice!" he laughs louder. "You know I've always wanted to know what your blood tastes like and now I get to see! Yes, by the way, I killed that little girl. But don't worry about her, I won't waste her blood." He was standing right before me now and I realized he was a strogoi. That's why he had the little girl kill the wards. _

"_Oh yes! Before I kill you, let me show you my friends." He turned around. "You can come out now." It looked like the forest was moving towards me. The forest was thinning out. People were walking towards me, not people strogoi. There were probably about sixty stogoi in total._

"_Rose, meet my friends, friends meet Rose Hathaway." There were murmurs from the crowd. "Okay Rose, you met my friends and now I want to eat." I got everything I could get inside of me and forced myself to speak._

"_What's your name?" was all I could get out in a barely audible whisper. He chuckled at how weak I was_

"_Riley" he said as he was still laughing. That's when it hit me. I wasn't buckled in pain because I was sick; I was buckled in pain because there were so many strogoi around. I'm not sure this is a dream anymore. I'm going to die and I'm in my underwear! Why can't anyone see that there are strogoi outside. I looked up to Riley and he was walking towards me. I gathered enough strength to talk one latime before I die._

"_Why are you going to kill me? Why not turn me into a strogoi?" that was already too much talking. I bundled over even more; gasping for air. Why was I so weak? _

"_That's a good question. I asked that to myself too. You would make a wonderful strogoi, probably one of the best. But to get to be the best, you have to kill. And you already are an expert at killing. So, you would be an even better killer. And if you kill, you will kill me." he walked over and knelt down next to me._

"_Rose, I'm one of the best and you will kill me. I can't let you do that, now can I?" he whispered to me. "And that's why I have to kill you." He stood up and whispered, "Good bye Rose." And he came at me._

I woke up. I threw my head up so fast I got a head hush. Ever thing was spinning. I was sweating but I felt cold.

I remembered everything perfectly. It didn't feel like a dream, I felt more like I was seeing into the future. Out of everything that I got from being shadow kissed; I never thought I could see into the future. That has never happened before. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself and it was just a vivid dream but I don't know.

No matter what though, I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I looked over at the clock and it was 4:37 in the morning. I didn't want to leave. I moved over to prop myself up against the headboard, and looked at Dimitri. I felt myself calm down everywhere. Right there, looking at Dimitri, I felt like everything was going to be fine; eventually.

Hope that everyone likes it! Review pretty please!


End file.
